


A Date to Remember

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female!Frisk, Groping, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Vaginal Fingering, male!chara, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9 years after a pacifist ending, what lies in store for the two humans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mountain

Chara turned around. It was the first time that anyone had said those words to him. The voice was a familiar one to them, as they heard it almost every day. It was that of his blue-shirted counterpart, Frisk. Ever since they had destroyed the barrier, the three of them had taken to living with Asgore and Toriel in a two-storey, semi-detached house near the entrance to Mount Ebott. It has been some years since the events of that fateful day. In those years, both Frisk and Chara had celebrated their 17th birthdays. Chara and Frisk we both about the same height, but still were picked on by Asriel, who was about 6 inches taller than the pair of them. When the barrier was destroyed, the energy created reformed Asriel’s soul, so after he gave all the monsters their souls back, he wasn’t returned to his flower form.

Chara’s was a different story. He had gotten bored of senseless violence long ago, and had helped Frisk in her objective of saving the monsters. However, he still kept his hatred of humanity and chose to stay away from them whenever possible. Frisk, however, was the exception to the rule. Having long ago deemed her different from the others, Chara saw her as a close friend and ally in times of darkness. However, even if Chara hadn’t wanted to be anywhere near frisk, it was beyond his control. Both Frisk and Chara shared a soul, meaning if they were away from each other for too long, they would experience symptoms such as; nausea, sickness, migraines, erratic breathing and, assumedly, death, not that either of them wished to test their theory.

As he turned around, he was greeted by his friend’s familiar face, only something was different this time. Instead of its usual colour, it was flushed red with embarrassment from their earlier proclamation.

“What did you say?!” responds Chara, shock evident in their voice.

“I said, will you go on a d-date with me?” Frisk repeats, blushing furiously

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was it a joke? Was she being serious? Chara just didn’t know what to do. It’s not like he hadn’t thought about it, and they aren’t technically related so it wouldn’t be wrong, right?

“What do you mean?! Why so su…” was all Chara could get out before realising Frisk was running away.

“Frisk! Wait!” He yelled after her, in an attempt to slow them down.

Before he knew what had happened, both he and Frisk were near the top of the mountain. The hole, which people were falling down, had been barricaded off a while ago and plants had started to grow in the area. It was just the two of them, at the top of the mountain, alone.

“Frisk, I wouldn’t mind going on a date with you at all but, why so suddenly?” Chara asks, after catching his breath.

“I-I-I don’t know, I just wanted to get closer to you. Until recently, I never noticed just how much I liked you… Heh, I suppose that’s what happens when you share a soul with someone for 9 years” Frisk said, with a patient smile and rosy red lips.

Now that she mentioned it, Chara had been wanting this for a while, but just hadn’t realised. They were so close and were sharing a soul, so it’s not like he didn’t want to try dating her.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Chara spoke.

“Well, where would you like to go then~?”

“Umm, I… hadn’t… thought about it…”

Chara giggled lightly, as he went to hug Frisk.

“You know, the more I think about it, the cuter you are Frisk~”

“Wh-wh-what?! Chara… Stop teasing me” Frisk responded, blushing deeply.

“Haha, let’s head back to town, cutie~” chuckled Chara.

***** FILE SAVED *****


	2. The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After walking back down the mountain, the pair return home to various antics in the Dreemurr household

The walk back to town was an uneventful one, filled with idle chatter between the two. Chara got a jab in whenever he could, which always resulted in furious blushing from his partner. Once they returned to the house, they were greeted by a familiar, motherly voice.

“Greetings, my children. My, you two look happy! What’s happened?”

The pair giggled, and promptly ran upstairs, as Toriel shouted to them.

“Dinner will be in an hour you two, so behave yourselves!”

When they ran upstairs, they promptly entered the bedroom they shared with Asriel, who was sat at the desk, playing solitaire with a worn deck of cards they had bought on a trip to the beach a few years back.

“Hey Frisk, I see you found Chara. Where was he?” questioned Asriel, without looking up from his game.

“Half way up Mt. Ebott, lost in his own little world~” replied Frisk, with a tune to her words.

“Judging by that grin on your face, and the speed you bolted in here, I guess it went well then?” followed Asriel, still not looking up from his cards.

“Wait, you told Azzy that you were gonna ask me out?!” said Chara, shock noticeable on his voice.

“No, she didn’t, but I know now!” laughed Asriel, as he started to put away his cards. “Have you told Mom yet?”

“No, not yet. We wanna wait and see how it goes first.” Responds Frisk, with a tone of annoyance in his voice. “Chara~! I can’t believe you fell for that…”

“Hook, line and sinker!” chimed Asriel as he stood up and started walking towards the pair. Once he got to them, he leant in, and whispered: “Listen, you two, I don’t want any ‘Hanky Panky’ whilst I’m in the room, you got it~?”

This comment was then met by furious blushing from the pair, and howls of laughter from Asriel. Chara promptly threw his shoe at him, which smacked him square in the face.

“OWW!” yelled Asriel, as he picked the shoe back up off of the floor, and proceeded to thwack Chara around the back of the head with it. Just as Chara yelled in pain, Toriel walked into the room. “What are you three doing? I can hear you all the way from downstairs”

“Sorry, Mom” the three muttered, synchronously.

“So you should be! Tea will be ready in a few minutes, Chara, go downstairs and set the table. Frisk, go fetch Asgore from the garden. He is probably in the greenhouse knowing him. Asriel, go wash that muddy boot print off of your face. I expect you all at the table, ready to eat in 5 minutes, got it?”

“Yes, Mom” responded the trio, before moving to get on with their various tasks.

***** FILE SAVED *****


	3. The Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meal time in the Dreemurr household

The three sat down with Asgore and were promptly followed by Toriel, holding a large casserole dish. Inside was a gooey macaroni cheese. Steam was rising out of the dish, wafting a delicious smell for everyone in the room. Cooked perfectly, the meal split neatly as Toriel dished out 5 portions, with 2 left in the tray, which were returned to the oven, to keep warm. To Chara, it always seemed like Toriel cooked more food than was needed, but he didn’t mind. He quite often had a second portion later in the evening.

Once Toriel had come back into the room, they started eating. Asriel and Asgore wolfed it down so fast that Chara was sure they could be breaking some form of record. Chara and Frisk were eating at a moderate pace, so as to not let the food go cold. Toriel had taken a few mouthfuls of hers before speaking.

“Say, what got you two so happy earlier?”

Frisk accidently ends up choking on some pasta at the abrupt statement. After she finishes coughing, she starts blushing furiously. Chara was the one to respond to Toriel’s question. 

“N-n-n-nothing Mom…” Chara stuttered nervously.

“I know Mom,” said Asriel “Frisk a… OWW!!” as Chara gave him a sharp kick in the ankle to shut him up.

“What was that Asriel?” questioned Toriel.

“Nothing, Mom” Asriel replied, dejectedly.

“Okay? Well, I hope you two weren’t getting into any trouble.”

“No, Mom” they replied.

“Good. Now remember, Alphys will be coming over tomorrow to speak to your father about some important and confidential work, so you will need to keep out of their way, okay?”

“It’s fine, Mom. Frisk and I had thought we would go into town tomorrow, so we should be out of the house” said Chara.

“Okay, well, have fun tomorrow, you two”

“Will do” the pair said.

After they had finished their meal, Asriel, Chara and Frisk headed back up to their room. Once they were upstairs, Asriel was the first to speak.

“That hurt Chara,” he said, rubbing his sore ankle.

“I hope it does” replied Chara, coldly. “What were you thinking trying to tell Mom?”

“I thought it would be funny, and you deserve it for throwing that boot at me”

“Should I tell Mom about ‘Flowey’, Azzy?” sneered Chara in response.

“Stop arguing you two, please” Frisk timidly interjected.

“Okay, cutie~” Chara teased. “Let’s just go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“G’Night” responded Asriel, already under his covers.

“Night” came the response.

***** FILE SAVED *****


	4. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of a darker day come flooding back to Chara

Memories of a previous timeline come flooding back to Chara. All the blood and dust, from everyone he had slain. He was stood in front of Flowey, with a murderous rage in his eyes. He heard his brother plead “Please don’t kill me…”. He saw his counterpart raise the knife and swing at him. And all Chara could do was scream “NO! DON’T!!”. But it was too late. Then the other one turned towards Chara and said, in a murderous, psychotic voice “This is your fault you know?”. Chara did the only thing that he could. He reached for his save file.

***** FILE LOA**

“Chara! Wake up!” yelled Frisk

“Huh? What’s up Frisk?” replied Chara wiping sleep from his eyes.

“What do you mean, what’s up?!? You were screaming, and then I saw you try to load your save!”

That’s when the memories of the dream came flooding back to Chara. As tears started to gather in Chara’s eyes, Frisk squeezed Chara tight.

“What happened?” Frisk asked gently.

Chara then told Frisk about the nightmare.

“That’s not you anymore, Chara” said Frisk, softly.

“I know, but it WAS me” replied Chara, holding back a sob.

“Just go back to sleep, we can discuss this more in the morning”

“Okay” said Chara, with a smile.

***** FILE SAVED *****


	5. The Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter, been busy with IRL stuff, and just not had chance to write it.

When Chara awoke, sunlight was streaming in through the window. He looked around the room to find that he was alone. Getting up, he got dressed and went out into the hallway. Empty again. He went downstairs and saw Frisk sat in the sitting room.

 

“Morning, sleepyhead~” said Frisk, cheerfully.

“Morning… What time is it?” came Chara’s tired response.

“8:30, but everyone went out shopping. I stayed behind to keep an eye on you” smiled Frisk.

“Did you tell Mom about the nightmare?” asked Chara, nervously.

“Of course not, Chara. Why would I?” responded Frisk, still smiling.

“Oh, Frisk, I don’t want that to be me!” screamed Chara, almost in tears.

“That isn’t you, sweetie, don’t worry” Frisk replied, still smiling

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

“Who could that be?” asked Chara, wiping tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

“I don’t know. It’s a bit early for cold callers, right?” replied Frisk

They knocked again.

“Asgore? Lady Asgore? Are you there?” came a voice from the other side of the door

“Papyrus!” they shouted, as they ran to open the door.

“Hey, kiddo. Hey, Chara. Are Tori and your father around?” came Sans’ voice from behind of his considerably taller brother

“Harsh,” said Chara, bitterly. “They went out shopping, or so I heard.”

“Why do you two never come visit?” asked Frisk, hurt.

“We’ve been super busy helping Alphys. A lot of stuff came up so we needed to focus on that. I would have called, but I kept forgetting to charge my phone.”

“You may as well come in and sit down, and wait while they get back. Chara, be a dear and go make some tea please~?” said Frisk, putting on a saccharine tone of voice.

Chara grumbled but obliged. Heading into the kitchen, Chara saw a note on the side, next to the kettle. It read:

Dear Children,  
We needed to go out to get some groceries for dinner tonight. Alphys, Undyne, Sans and Papyrus will be over for most of the day, and we have invited them to stay and eat with us.  
Have fun when you go out later, if you leave before I get back.  
-Toriel

‘Huh’ thought Chara. ‘Mom only mentioned Alphys yesterday, I wonder what changed’

As he made the tea, he could hear idle chatter from the other room. He made sure to put Frisks into his favourite mug. It was a custom one he had made years ago, with an old picture of everyone stood in front of Mom’s old school. She had retired about a year ago but keeps going in to help them out anyway.

He put all the mugs onto a tray and headed into the sitting room. He had no idea how Sans and Papyrus managed to drink tea, but they did, and he didn’t question it.

“Thanks, sweetie~” sung Frisk

“Yeah, yeah” mumbled Chara, as he handed everyone their drink, and sat down in Asgore’s armchair. The chair was extremely large, and Chara could only just reach the arms of the chair, but still enjoyed sitting there, as it made him feel like a king.

The four of them idly chatted for about half an hour, before they heard the car pull up in the driveway. Everyone got up and went out to help bring the shopping out before they all sat down. It wasn’t long after that until Alphys arrived, accompanied by Undyne, and they too joined everyone in the living room.

“Anyway, enough idle chatter. Kids, why don’t you come through and help me do the washing up” said Toriel, with an authoritative tone.

“Yes, Mom” chorused Asriel, Frisk and Chara, as they stood up and walked into the kitchen. Toriel was close behind them and shut the door when she entered.

“Chara, are you okay? It’s not like you to sleep in,” asked Toriel, carefully.

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks,” said Chara meekly

“Okay, well I’m here if you need to talk” replied Toriel, in a motherly tone.

“Thanks,” said Chara, with a small smile on his lips. He wouldn’t want to tell Toriel about the nightmare, as she doesn’t know about the timelines. It would break her heart to tell her, and he didn’t want that.

When they had finished cleaning up, the three siblings went up to their room.

“Yo, Chara. What was up last night? I heard you crying quite late. You okay?” asked Asriel.

“Yeah, Azzy. Just a bad dream” replied Chara, with a smile.

“Okay then. You two have fun on your date later. I’m gonna head into town and do some shopping” said Asriel, with a cheeky grin, which Chara responded to by throwing a pillow at him. It missed and hit the wall.

“Haha, nice try” sneered Asriel. “See you both later”

“See ya, Asriel!” sung Frisk.

***** FILE SAVED *****


	6. The Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the morning, the two head out towards the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, this chapter is rather exposition-heavy.

It was 12 o’clock by the time the pair left the house. The weather was a scorching 32 degrees, with a light breeze blowing in from the east. The town was a two mile walk away from their home. It was quite small, with only a few shops and restaurants, but it was a lot closer than the nearest city, which was a 10-mile drive. It had all of the basic shops that a town would need; a grocer’s, a chemist, an off-licence and a supermarket. Since the area has quite a lot of children, there are a couple of toy shops dotted around the town. 

This town holds a lot of memories for the pair of them, since it was the town that they were both born, and the town they moved into with Toriel and Asgore when they left Mount Ebott. Frisk’s parents were quite abusive to him, which is what led her to climb the mountain. When she disappeared, it came to light what they had done, and they were given a 10-year sentence. 

Chara’s parents were no less rotten. They had turned everyone in the town against him, by blaming robbery, which they had committed, on him. He had run away, in order to escape from everyone. After Chara had escaped, it was also discovered that his parents were the culprits, and were promptly incarcerated.

When they reached the town, they found it to be relatively quiet for an afternoon. Whilst there weren’t many residents, there would normally be about 30 people wandering around. However, today, there was 10.

“Hmm, I wonder if there is an event on?” asked Frisk, with a hint of confusion in his tone.

They kept walking until they came across a lamp post. On it was an advertisement for a carnival. 

“That looks like fun!” said Frisk, excitedly.

“You sound like an 8 year old~” teased Chara, while giggling

“Do you want to go, Chara?” 

“I don’t mind, as long as it is with you~” Chara said, smoothly.

Frisk started to blush at that statement.

“Chara~” wailed Frisk, embarrassed. “Stop teasing me~”

“But you’re just too cute when you blush~” Chara retorted, sticking his tongue out. “If we are going to go, can we get something to eat first, I’m starving.

“Sure, we could go into that café over there” Frisk replied, cheerfully

The café was a small, family run business, and had a wide assortment of soups, sandwiches and teacakes. Chara had a coffee and a bowl of tomato soup, while Frisk had a glass of coke and a toasted cheese sandwich. They sat in the café for half an hour, eating their food and idly chatting before taking off towards the carnival.

***** FILE SAVED *****


	7. The Carnival

When they arrived at the carnival, the pair were in awe at all of the flashing lights and cheerful music. Screams of pleasure and laughs of joy could be heard throughout the field, with the occasional whoosh of a rollercoaster audible through the crowds. There were 3 roller coasters, a Ferris Wheel, a haunted house and at least a hundred stalls. Each stall had a different game or item for sale. The various food stalls sold items such as crisps, homemade cakes, sandwiches and other homemade goods. The smell alone was delicious enough to knock someone off their feet.

Walking through the large gate, they headed for a roller coaster. They went for the medium sized one, as neither of them had been on a roller coaster in years and the smallest one looked to be designed for little kids. The queue wasn’t that long, but they were still waiting a good ten minutes.

“Are you ready, Frisk?” teased Chara.

“Of course,” said Frisk, with a cheeky grin on her face. “Just try not to scream too loud, Kay?”

“I should be saying that to you” smiled Chara. “Do you not remember the last time? You threw up everywhere!”

“That was years ago” retorted Frisk, her smile falling to a frown.

“Hehe, if you say so” finished Chara.

As they sat in their seats and attached the safety harness, they heard the announcer give his usual safety announcements. Chara saw Frisk’s face fall as the reality of the situation dawned on her. In an effort to comfort her, Chara grabbed her hand.

“It’ll be fine~” smiled Chara.

Frisk responded by nervously smiling back.

The roller coaster sped out of the gate at what seemed like 60 miles per hour. It made several sharp turns, each time Frisk looking more and more worried. As it zoomed towards the end, Frisk was gripping Chara’s hand so tightly that it was almost painful. As they got off the coaster, Frisk was visibly shaking with fear.

“Are you doing okay?” Chara tentatively asked.

“I’ll be fine; I just need to sit down for a bit,” Frisk replied, walking over to a bench.

As Chara sat down next to her, he held her hand once again, in an attempt to comfort her. They sat together in silence for about 5 minutes, until Frisk stood up and said: “Let’s go have a look at some stalls!” 

“Okay, as long as you are feeling up to it” came Chara’s response, as he started to move.

“Yeah, I’m fine now. Just needed a little rest. We are not going on any more roller coasters though” Frisk said, as a nervous smile crossed her face.

“Of course, cutie~” Chara teased, as Frisk began to blush furiously.

They began to walk around the carnival, stopping at a couple of food stalls to get snacks whenever either of them were hungry. They walked for a good 2 hours, just idly chatting about whatever came to mind. They also tried a few ring toss and ball throwing games, but could never win anything. Chara was sure that the games were rigged, but didn’t question the owners.

Finally, at about 5:30, they decided to head home and find out what was for dinner.

***** FILE SAVED *****


	8. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events at the carnival, what will await the pair when they get home?

As they walked home, they stopped back in the restaurant for a drink. This time, they both decided to have a large, ice cold glass of lemonade.

“So, have you had fun so far?” Chara asked.

“Yeah, except for the rollercoaster. Remind me never to do that again” Frisk replied, with a sigh.

“Haha, I will~” Chara smiled

They sat sipping on their lemonade, making idle chatter, for a good half hour, and it was 6:00 before they left again. From there, it wasn’t a particularly long walk, with the pair laughing and joking, with the odd pass made by Chara. However, when they got near the house, all they could hear was shouting.

“What’s going on?” said Chara, with worry in his voice.

“Not sure” replied Frisk, as the pair started to run toward the door.

They reached the door, and, when Frisk opened it, her face went from worry to terror. Two familiar, yet hated faces stood there, across from Toriel, whose eyes were shooting daggers so sharp, it could slice a hole through the earth itself.

“What do you think you are doing by coming here?!” yelled Toriel to the pair. “You are not welcome here, not after what you did to her!”

“We have every right to be here, she is our daughter after all” responded the woman.

Chara had arrived just in time to hear that last statement, and was shocked by what he heard. However, it wasn’t Toriel who responded.

“GO AWAY! I NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” screamed Frisk, much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

“That isn’t your choice. We are your parents and you will do as I say,” came her father’s calm response.

“After what you did to her, you have no right to call yourself her parents!” yelled Toriel, whose blood was boiling.

“And what does this have to do with a monster like you, eh?” responded Frisk’s father, as a smug grin crossed his face.

“WHY YO-“ Toriel tried to yell, but stopped as Chara sped past her, pulled a butterfly knife out of his trouser pocket, flicked it open and put it to the man’s neck. With an extremely sadistic grin on his face, he spoke:

“Hi there! So, you are Frisk’s father, eh? How nice to meet you(!) How was prison? If I’d have known you were being released today, I would have prepared a cake, laced with cyanide of course~” After that his face went from sadistic, to downright pissed off. “How dare you have the nerve to call yourself her parents after the ‘stunt’ you pulled to try and keep your sorry asses out of prison. And these ‘monsters’ as you call them are more human than the pair of you are. She showed compassion when Frisk fell to the underground, and has cared for her ever since. So, why don’t you turn around, walk towards the door and GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT!”

And with that, Frisk’s parents ran out the door. Everyone in the room had a shocked expression on their face, except Frisk, who ran upstairs crying. Chara flipped the knife closed, turned, and calmly walked upstairs after Frisk.

When Chara reached the bedroom, he sat down next to Frisk, on her bed, and put his arm around her.

“I never wanted to see them again. They deserve to be shot for what they did, but they were RELEASED?! Which idiot let that one happen?” Frisk said, sobbing wildly.

“It’s okay, they’re gone now, and hopefully won’t come back” Chara replied reassuringly.

“Heh, hopefully,” giggled Frisk, wiping tears from her eyes. “I didn’t know you had a butterfly knife?”

“Oh, this?” inquired Chara, pulling the knife from his pocket. “I keep it with me at all times, in case I ever need to defend myself. I may have a low LV in this timeline, but I still know how to wield a knife effectively. Plus, I took self-defence classes a few years ago, so I think I’ll be fine.” 

“You were kicked out of those, weren’t you? For being too rough?” asked Frisk.

“Hey! They were just too weak to handle the eternal flame that is me!” laughed Chara, feigning seriousness.

“Anyway, I’m tired, so I’m gonna go to sleep. Night, Chara!” said Frisk, with a yawn.

“See ya later, cutie~” replied Chara, leaving the room as Frisk’s face turned red as a tomato.

***** FILE SAVED *****


	9. The Note

It was another 3 hours before Chara and Asriel had decided to go to bed. The pair had played a few board games with Toriel, Asgore and Sans. Papyrus had made some spaghetti for dinner, however, Alphys and Undyne hadn’t stayed, as they had business to attend to. However, when the pair went upstairs, they didn’t find Frisk, but rather a note, which they both read.

She is OUR daughter, and she WILL come with us, whether YOU like it or NOT!

“MOM! COME HERE!” Asriel yelled, panicking.

“What’s with all this racket at this time of night!” Toriel said, as she entered the room. Chara handed her the note.

“Oh my word, we need to call the police immediately!” cried Toriel, as she ran for the telephone.

“Asriel, should I do it?” Chara asked, with a serious look on his face.

“Do what? Oh, ‘that’,” remembered Asriel. “Do it, but don’t let Frisk remember.”

“Okay,” Chara said, filled with determination.

***** FILE LOADED *****


	10. The Load

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the knowledge of what will happen, Chara is armed and ready to deal with the situation that they will be faced with.

When Chara awoke, he had just left the room. Immediately, he turned around and walked back into the room.

“What’s up?” asked Frisk, as she was just getting under her cover

“I thought that I might go to sleep as well. It has been a bit of a long day.”

“Okay, can you just turn the light off please?”

“Sure,” Chara responded, flicking the light switch and sitting on his bed.

It was about 20 minutes after he had turned the light out that Chara heard a rustling outside. Instinctively, he pulled out the butterfly knife and dashed towards the window. He peeked out of it, and saw two people, wearing all black and holding a ladder walking towards the wall. As fast as he could, he dashed downstairs and gestured for Asriel to come with him.

“What’s going on?” asked Toriel but, before she could say anymore, she was shushed by Chara.

After that, the pair dashed out of the house and around to the side, where they found a black van, with tinted windows. Chara slashed the front tyres and moved around the outside of the house.

“Is that who I think it is?” asked Asriel.

“Yeah, are you ready?”

“Yup,” replied Asriel, preparing his fire.

Chara turned around the corner and immediately felt something whiz past his head. Acutely aware of the danger, Chara jumped to the side and ran for the pair. With a sliding tackle, he knocked out the legs of the one at the back of the ladder, causing it to drop and fall onto their legs. Chara immediately jumped up, dashed at the second and put his butterfly to their neck.

“So, tell me something. Did you really think you would get away with this?” asked Chara, but was immediately kicked in the knee, causing him to lose his grip. His captor spun around, grabbed a combat knife from his belt and pinned Chara.

“So tell me, did you honestly think this would work?”

“ASRIEL” Chara yelled, which was swiftly followed by a volley of fire, startling the attacker, causing him to lose grip. The yell, however, had alerted Toriel and Asgore to what was going on, and they came running out the back door. What they saw was Chara and a man in a ski mask, with Asriel flinging fireballs. They immediately worked out what was going on, and conjured a wall of fire around the attacker.

“Mom…” said Chara, sounding dejected.

“Why didn’t you tell us what was going on? We could have helped,” said Toriel, annoyed.

“We wanted to fix this ourselves. They were after Frisk…”

“Really,” replied Toriel, as she walked over to remove their ski masks, revealing Frisk’s parents.

“If you were so desperate to go back to jail, I’m sure we could have arranged something,” sneered Toriel.

It was at this moment that Frisk came to the window, half asleep, and asked,

“What’s all the racket about, I’m trying to sleep…” Then it dawned on her what was happening, and she ran from the window.

“FRISK!” yelled Chara, running into the house.

When he got inside, Frisk was sat on the sofa, on the brink of tears.

“What were they doing here?” asked Frisk.

“Delivering a fruit cake!” giggled Chara.

A small smile broke on Frisk's face. “If they were delivering a fruit cake, then why did they need the ladder?”

“It was a gift!” replied Chara, still giggling.

“Stop lying,” laughed Frisk, as she gave him a nudge.

“They were going to try and kidnap you. I’ve already had to reload today, so I knew they were coming. That’s why I stayed upstairs,” Chara said.

“Oh, I see,” said Frisk, looking extremely upset.

“Don’t worry about them, they will be going back to jail for this if Asgore doesn’t kill them first. They didn’t deserve you, just remember that ” smiled Chara, trying to reassure his companion. “C’mon, let’s just go back to bed, but this time, we should probably lock the window.”

Frisk laughed, as she got up and started to walk upstairs.

***** FILE SAVED *****


	11. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory as to why Frisk ran away to Mount Ebott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, due to the nature of this chapter, there will be direct references to child abuse. So, if that really isn't your cup of tea, then you can skip it, as it might not come up again. Up to you though :)

Frisk awoke in their childhood home. The smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol wafted through the house. She had heard the door slam downstairs, which had caused her to jump. She put her slippers on and tentatively went downstairs, fearful of what might have come through the door. She tiptoed downstairs, however, she had forgotten that one of the stairs creaked and, sure enough, they heard her.

“GET DOWN HERE, BRAT!” yelled her father.

She ran as fast as she could upstairs away from them. She feared them, for what they were capable of.

“DON’T DISOBAY YOUR FATHER, YOU LITTLE COW! COME DOWN HERE!” yelled her mother.

Frisk bolted through her bedroom door, slid the lock and hid under her bed. She knew that the lock wouldn’t be enough to hold them back, if they really wanted to get to her, but she hoped that they would just go to bed. She knew that they had been out drinking, and that they were angry, but she also still had wounds from the last time they went out drinking.

“IF I HAVE TO COME UP THERE, YOU WILL BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE! YOU HAVE UNTIL THE COUNT OF THREE TO GET YOUR BACKSIDE DOWN HERE!” her father yelled.

 

“1”

 

“2”

 

“3”

 

“THAT’S IT!”

She heard her father storm up the stairs, and rattle the door. He gave it a thump when it wouldn’t open, and then, with a mighty crash, kicked the door down. It took him 2 minutes to find Frisk, hidden under her bed.

“THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE SHIT!” her father exclaimed, grabbing her by her ear, and dragging her downstairs.

Once they got downstairs, he threw her against the base of his armchair, and sat down. Then he lit his cigarette. Took a puff of smoke and ripped off Frisks pyjama top, revealing burns all down her back. The next thing she knew, it was morning. She could feel the damage done to her. It seemed as though she had passed out, and her father didn’t like that. She got up, put on her clothes, and quietly ran downstairs and out the door. However, instead of going to school, ran towards Mount Ebott.

***** MEANWHILE *****

It wasn’t long before her primary school rang their house, but, when they got no answer, they sent the police around to look for her. The teacher had suspected abuse for a while, but could never get any clear evidence, so when Frisk didn’t show up to school, he took the opportunity to send someone to investigate the situation. When the police arrived at the house, they knocked on the door and got a rather angry response.

“WHO’S THERE!” yelled the father.

“The Police, sir, may I come in?”

“Oh shit…” the father whispered, “Yes, if you wish” he said, clearing up some mess.

The policeman opened the door, and was shocked at the state of the house. An overbearing stench of nicotine hit him, causing him to cough. His first thoughts were that this wasn’t a suitable place raise a child, however, he didn’t say anything.

“Would you mind if I had a look around?” asked the policeman, showing Frisks father his badge.

“If you wish, though would you mind if I ask why you are here?”

“I am here about your daughter, Frisk. Would you happen to know where she is?”

“Is she not at school?”

“No, sir, the school called me when they couldn’t get in touch with you or your wife. Speaking of, where is she, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“She is in bed, she wasn’t feeling very well this morning, so I let her sleep in. I watched Frisk as she left the door this morning, and I even waved her off.”

“Really? Is that right?” the policeman replied, sceptically. 

“I asked a couple of your neighbours, and they said that they heard you shouting at her last night, calling her a “brat” and a “little shit”. Mind if I look upstairs?”

“If you wish, and what does that matter?”

“Your daughter is 8 years old, you should be teaching her manners, rather than swearing at them. If they did something wrong, then you should tell them why it is wrong, rather than swearing at them” the policeman curtly replied. As he walked upstairs he noticed that one of the room doors was broken and lay on the floor of what appeared to be a child’s bedroom.

“What happened to this door?” the policeman inquired

“Frisk broke it when they were messing around last night. Which was why I was shouting at her.”

Upon closer inspection, the policeman noticed a rather large boot print on the door, split in two by the crack.

“What size shoe is Frisk?”

“Childs size 10, why?”

“Then why is there a large boot print on the door.”

“Uh”

“Nothing to say?” the policeman smirked. “I think that you broke the door, didn’t you? Why?”

“It’s my house, do I have to have a reason?”

“People don’t just smash doors for no reason. I’m going to have to ask you both to come with me, whether your wife is ill or not.”

“And if I refuse?”

“I will arrest you for resisting, and that really won’t help your case. So, you can either leave here of your own accord, or you can go in handcuffs. Your choice.”

The police never managed to work out what had happened to Frisk. It was assumed that she had run away from the abuse, so a search party was sent looking for her, however, after a month of looking she was not found. During that month, it came to light what they had been doing to her, and what had happened the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a dark chapter tbh, but I just wanted to get some backstory in. Sorry if you got triggered, but there was a warning :P. Also, there isn't a ***** FILE SAVED ***** after this chapter, as it happened in the past and doesn't directly influence the events that may happen in the future.


	12. The Following Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a chapter preview earlier, but then later realised that I did have somewhere to go with this. I have at least one more chapter left to write however, you may wish to read the end notes for more info. For now, the long awaited? smut.  
> Sorry for the long wait, but when I start putting something off due to work, I tend to be rather forgetful :P. It doesn't help that I was unsure about where to go with this chapter.

When Frisk awoke, it was about 7:30 in the morning. Both Asriel and Chara was nowhere to be found. She got up, got dressed and started to head downstairs. When she got to the living room, surprisingly it was empty. She then started to head towards the kitchen door, when she heard Chara, Asgore and Toriel talking to each other.

“Why didn’t you let us know what was going on?” asked Toriel, with a hint of worry in her voice.

“We wanted to protect Frisk. I heard movement outside and got Asriel to come and investigate. I was sure I could take them, but he caught me by surprise.”

“You should have just said something.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Just go for now. We will discuss this some more later on,” Toriel said, dismissing the pair of them, who looked extremely dejected. Asriel went out the back door, but Chara left through the kitchen door and proceeded upstairs. Frisk had, by this point, returned upstairs and was sat on her bed. As Chara came through the door she spoke.

“Did you get yelled at?” She sniggered

“Just a little. And anyway, you make it sound like it happens a lot,” Chara responded, sounding wounded.

“That’s because it does, silly” She teased. “I know what will make you feel better.”

She then leant over, leant in and proceeded to give Chara a passionate kiss on the lips that lasted a good few minutes longer than it should. 

“I guess you know me quite well,” Chara responded, blushing.

“Aww, did you doubt it?” Frisk cooed. “Normally it’s you making me embarrassed, but today the tables have turned!”

“Oh really? Since when were you the one in control?” Chara smirked, and proceeded tickle Frisk into submission. When he was done, he found himself kneeling over Frisk, with her laid on the bed, looking quite flustered. He then leant down and continued to kiss her passionately. Frisk started to raise Chara’s shirt off, and rub her hands along his stomach. Whilst he didn’t have particularly defined abs, he didn’t exactly seem skinny

“Why don’t you take it off so I can get a better look,” suggested Frisk. Chara then, as instructed, removed his top. Frisk then stood up, walked to the door, and proceeded to turn the lock, and put the pin in, to prevent it being opened with the key. This had been put in place after the three of them managed to get locked in a few years ago, and they had to break the door down to get them out. The pin works to stop the tumblers spinning, but is loose enough in the socket to allow for easy removal. They had decided that, should the pin be in the door, anyone outside would not disturb those inside. Frisk then walked back over to Chara and sat next to him.

“Well, since you took yours off, it’s only fair that I remove mine too,” Frisk confidently stated, removing her top, revealing her white bra and thin figure. You wouldn’t have guessed it, considering she tended to wear quite baggy tops and jumpers, but she was remarkably thin.

“You look… nice?” said Chara, unsure about how to respond.

“Aww, thanks. Aren’t you cute, being all shy.” Frisk teased. She then leant over and began kissing him again. When she pulled away, she began, once again, rubbing her hand up and down Chara’s front.

“Say, would you like to get a closer look?” asked Frisk, smiling.

“Closer look at what?” asked Chara, innocently.

“I’ll show you,” Frisk smiled, and began to unhook her bra. Her breasts weren’t particularly large, but you wouldn’t exactly call her flat-chested. Chara sat, staring as Frisk threw her bra away.

“Did you want to touch them?” she asked, hesitantly.

“I’d be lying if I said no, but is it okay?” asked Chara, who was blushing.

“Sure, but I don’t know why you’re blushing. I’m the one revealing myself!” she giggled.

Chara then tentatively reached out his hand and began to fondle his partner's breast. It was small but still fit perfectly into his hand. They were quite firm but still soft to the touch. Chara gave them a little squeeze, and Frisk let out a small gasp.

“Sorry! Did I hurt you?” Chara asked, quickly pulling his hand back.

“No, I’m fine. It felt good, actually,” came Frisk's reply.

Chara reached his hand out once more, but this time gave a more thorough examination. They felt extremely soft to the touch, but that was good. He enjoyed the feeling. Whilst Chara was fondling her boob, Frisk reached out and began rubbing his stomach again. However, soon she noticed something.

“Enjoying yourself?” smirked Frisk, noticing the bulge in her partner’s trousers. This was met with a furious blushing, as he, once again, removed his hand. 

“It’s alright. I’m glad you are enjoying yourself. However, why don’t we remove our trousers.” 

Obediently, Chara then removed his trousers, and Frisk removed hers shortly after. This left the pair of them sat on the bed in nothing but their underwear. Whilst Chara’s enjoyment was visible with his trousers on, the fact that Frisk’s panties were slightly moist was not visible from the outside. There was a small damp patch on her crotch. Chara noticed this and when Frisk realised that Chara had noticed, she began to blush.

“So, what do we do now?” asked Chara.

“How about this,” said Frisk, as she began to massage the bulge in Chara’s underwear. When she started, he let out a small moan but seemed to immediately compose himself. He then took his eyes from her hand and began to massage her crotch. Once again, she let out a small gasp, but this time he didn’t stop. After five minutes of small moans and gasps from the pair of them, Frisk spoke up again.

“I have an idea,” she confidently stated, she beckoned Chara to stand up. She then knelt down and began to remove his underwear, revealing his erection. She then proceeded to push him back down onto the bed and start rubbing up and down his hard member, each stroke met with a gasp. After about a minute of this, she brushed her hair out of the way and leant in, putting it in her mouth and began to move up and down. She kept doing this for a good few minutes and, over that time, the moans got gradually louder, as he began to approach climax. Finally, after 5 minutes, he climaxed, releasing a hot load into her mouth, which she swallowed willingly.

“How did that feel?” asked Frisk.

“Really, really good, but how can I make you feel this good?” Chara asked, panting and feeling guilty.

“Let me show you,” came Frisk’s response, as she stood up and carefully removed her panties. She then sat, with her legs spread apart on the bed, revealing her moist, quivering womanhood. 

“Why don’t you try to figure it out,” she smirked, cheekily. Chara then placed on hand on her crotch and began rubbing it back and forth, gently, receiving moans of pleasure. Soon, he decided to try sticking a finger in, which was met by a larger gasp. He started inserting and removing his finger, slowly at first, taking the time to rub inside her. The more he did this, the wetter she seemed to get, and the louder her moans got. Eventually, he removed his finger and bent down. He then proceeded to start licking and sucking her damp hole. It tasted quite sweet, but not like sugar. This was a different kind of sweet, but he didn’t dislike the flavour. Eventually, he began sticking his tongue in. Soon after, she began bucking her hips, as she neared climax. As she did, she bucked her hips upwards and gave a rather loud moan.

***** FILE SAVED *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am beginning to run out of ideas, I would welcome any suggestions for scenarios you would like to see the pair in. If you also wish to write a few chapters, feel free to leave me a way to contact you, and I will get in touch :).


	13. The Follow-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the fun last time?

“Are you sure you wish to do this?” asked Chara, unsure about what was about to happen.

“Yes, I’m sure,” she replied.

Chara crouched over Frisk, readying himself for what was about to happen. Frisk was lying, naked, on her back, eagerly awaiting her first time. Chara aligned his hard member with Frisk’s damp womanhood and made a sharp plunge, causing Frisk to let out a loud moan. As soon as that happened, they heard Toriel and Asgore running upstairs

“Are you okay?!” yelled Toriel, but her question was only met with silence. Just then, there was a loud crash, as Asgore smashed the door down. Looking for the pair, mid-copulation, they began blushing.

“Umm, I’m Sor…

***** FILE LOADED *****

Chara recoiled.

“What’s wrong?” asked Frisk, confused about their partner backing off.

“Oh, you must not remember” Chara replied, heart pounding.

“Did you reload? Why?” Frisk asked, concerned.

“This is probably the most trivial thing that I have ever reloaded for,” laughed Chara, putting his clothes back on and gesturing for Frisk to do the same, “but Toriel and Asgore just walked in on us!”

“But I thought we locked the door?”

“Asgore smashed it again…” Chara sighed. “We might have to do this later, I mean, if you still want to?”

“Maybe” Frisk replied, winking. 

“Okay,” Chara smiled. Just as he did, he heard a familiar voice.

“what’s going on kiddos?” Sans was sat on the desk, with his legs crossed, and a slightly serious, but mostly jokey look in his face. “i felt the timeline change. this is twice now. i know what happened the first time, but what was it this time?”. 

The pair blushed furiously. 

“so it’s like that is it?” Sans winked.

“How could you possibly know what is going on?!?! How did you know that we were doing that?! I mean, how could you know that me and Frisk were like that?!?” Chara exclaimed, shocked.

Sans laughed, but it was Frisk who spoke next.

“Oh my god, are you that dense… He DIDN’T, but he does NOW! My word, you fell for it when Asriel did that as well.” Frisk sighed.

“do you know how fun it is to tease the pair of you? chara it is too easy,” Sans said, continuing to laugh. “since when?”

“About a week ago. Wait, what do you mean the first time?” Frisk asked, suddenly realising what Sans had said.

“wait, you don’t know?” asked Sans, confused. All Chara could do was slowly walk backwards from the room.

“CARE TO EXPLAIN?” Frisk yelled, clearly confused.

“I didn’t want you to know Frisk because it would only hurt you. Remember the other night, when your parents tried to kidnap you? They actually succeeded before Asriel and I decided to reload. We didn’t want it to hurt you. I’m sorry” Chara explained, nearly in tears. Frisk sat down on their bed, shocked. She was having trouble comprehending what had happened. She was apparently kidnapped but had no recollection of this. However, she didn’t disbelieve what Chara had said.

“and with that bombshell, peace out!” Sans said, teleporting from the room.

“Do you want to go downstairs?” Chara asked.

“Okay” replied Frisk, standing up.

***** File Saved *****


End file.
